Personal video capture is making exciting advances as the size of cameras shrinks, the cost of electronic recording comes within reach of the average consumer, and the ease of digitally archiving and sharing video improves.
Enthusiasts in a variety of endeavors ranging from car and bike racing to skydiving, paintball, skiing and snowboarding can now capture their experiences on video. However, the quality of user experience is a function of device portability, durability, and product safety as well as premium quality video capture, storage, ease of use and availability of state-of-the-art integrated technological features.
The right combination of features has proven elusive to companies offering video capture devices in today's marketplace. Adding superfluous features to a personal video capture assembly only increases complexity and degrades user experience. Appropriate features, on the other hand, greatly enhance user experience, and can lead to widespread adoption of both the video capture technology as well as revitalize interest in activities for which the video capture assembly is adapted.
A personal video capture assembly is desired that integrates an appropriate set of technological features to enhance user experience in video capture for a range of activities of interest.